


Well I Put My Name On It

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Starkerfestivals Events [24]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Branding, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Slave, Mild Gore, SIM!Tony Stark, Superior Iron Man Vol 1. (2015), Tumblr: starkerfestivals, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Peter is kept by SIM!Tony(The title is like when someone says “that’s mine” and the other person is like “well your name isn’t on it” yes it’s lame don’t be mean to me pls)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starkerfestivals Events [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693264
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81
Collections: Starker Festivals Events, Starker Festivals Whumptober 2020





	Well I Put My Name On It

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: gaslighting/mind-control, SIM!Tony, branding, I don’t know how to describe this but it’s kinda like master/slave kink but it’s dub/non-con. Take that as you will.

Peter is kneeling at Tony’s feet, just as he always is, naked and chained by his collar to his master’s throne.

He has been living under Tony’s rule for a year. All of this is his fault—he should have left well enough alone. But he was so distraught by this world’s Tony’s death, he had to go and fuck with the multiverse. Which lead to this Tony, the one currently sitting above him, moving to this world and taking over.

So now he’s here, Tony’s personal slave and trophy, waiting for the next order.

Usually, during the day, his master just sits at his throne, talks to his goons, sometimes he’ll go out and commit violence to keep the people of the world in their place.

Nights are filled with one on one time with his master, sometimes fun and sometimes torture. Peter has been trained to be a good boy no matter what, though.

But today...today is different.

Peter looks up in shock as he hears Wanda’s voice. He hasn’t heard from her since his fuck up three years ago...

“Stark,” she drawls, and the lack of honorific makes Peter cringe. “I have spent a long time getting to you.”

Master hums, petting Peter’s hair like one would a cat. “But you’ve made it, Ms. Maximoff. The first Avenger to do so. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Wanda steps closer, sending a goon flying when he tries to stop her. “I want the boy. That’s all. Peter belongs to us, and we want him back.”

Tony laughs darkly, twisting his fingers in Peter’s hair.

The boy cries out in pain, knowing master loves the dramatics. Deep down, the boy is happy to see Wanda. Grateful to know the Avengers never gave up on him, that they love him as much as he loves them.

But that part is deep down, beaten to a tiny pulp in the boy.

Tony tilts his head to the side. “He’s mine, Ms. Maximoff. I spent all this time training him, I’m not giving him up.”

Wanda’s eyes glow red, but she remains calm. “No, he’s ours. You manipulated him, changed him. We want him back.”

“He doesn’t even want to go back. He does everything I say, he loves me. Isn’t that right, pet?” Tony soothes the boy’s hair out.

Peter leans into it and nods, eyes drooping shut. He loves when master is soft to him. He isn’t hurting him.

Wanda scoffs. “I don’t care what he wants. I’m taking him home, he belongs to me.”

Tony stands up, walking over to the fire place. He takes off a ring on his finger, examining it. “He belongs to you, does he? How? In what way?”

Wanda is nervous, Peter can tell. But she doesn’t move again. “He’s an Avenger. _Our_ Tony made him one. He will fight with us, and die with us if he must.”

Peter winces at the harsh words, whimpering softly.

Tony tsks, grabbing a fire stoker and putting the ring on the end, holding it to the fire. “ _Your_ Tony is dead. But I’m not. I am superior; in every single way.” He makes his armor cover his right hand, and pulls the ring out of the fire, before grabbing it by the band.

Wanda’s hands light up. “I don’t care. Peter isn’t yours, and you can’t keep him! I’m leaving here with him today!”

Tony walks over to his throne, and crouches to be eye level with Peter. “He isn’t mine?” Tony asks. He presses the ring into Peter’s chest, right over where his heart is.

Peter screams in agony, the hot metal searing his flesh and making him want to pass out.

Tony pulls away, showing off the _TS_ now branded on Peter’s chest. “Well, I put my name on it. That makes him mine.”

Wanda stares at Tony in horror. “I’ll kill you.”

Tony waves his hand, there are dozens of guns aimed at her. “Not today you won’t. Try again next time.”

Peter stares down at his chest, sobbing in pain and wishing it would go away.

For the millionth time since that fateful day three years ago, Peter finds himself asking _what did I do?_


End file.
